


Shh!

by TWICE_Upon_A_Time



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, My First AO3 Post, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, honestly trash but i tried, super-duper short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICE_Upon_A_Time/pseuds/TWICE_Upon_A_Time
Summary: Mina just wanted to have a quiet time at the library. She shouldn't have brought Chaeyoung.





	Shh!

"What are you doing?" Mina whispers over to Chaeyoung.

"I'm doing something," Chaeyoung says at a normal volume that's way too loud for a library.

"First, be quiet. You're talking too loud. Second, you can't write in the books."

"I'm not writing in the book. I found a piece of paper over near that computer and I took the pen from the front desk. I'm just using the book to cover my drawing from your prying eyes," Chaeyoung said in a voice quieter than before but still not a whisper.

 "Look, I don't know what you're doing, but if you want, they have a little store over there. I can go get you a notebook and some pencils."

"You would? Why?" Chaeyoung asks skeptically.

"Can't I just do something nice for my girlfriend?" Mina sighs.

"You never do something without a reason. What's the catch?"

"I just want something to keep you busy. Normally, I would but not right now."

"Okay. I'll be good... But only if you throw in some strawberries."

"Where would I get strawberries in a library?"

"I saw a little fruit stand across the street. They had strawberries." 

"Wha-"

"Please get them for me, baby," Chaeyoung says with a pout.

"Why are you so cute? Ugh, fine. But don't think that your pretty little eyes will get you everything in life," Mina says, getting up to get Chaeyoung's desired treat.

"My pretty eyes got me you. I'd say that I already got everything in life," Chaeyoung says with a smile that shows off her dimple. 

"You smooth little thing," Mina said before placing a soft kiss on the still seated girl's  lips. Chaeyoung leans into the kiss before remembering her paper. She quickly covers it with her hands, hoping Mina hadn't seen it.

"What are you hiding there?" Mina says trying to remove the smaller girl's hands from the paper.

"No-nothing. Just a little drawing."

"Let me see it, baby."

"I... It's not done."

"Well, what was it going to be?" Mina says with a tilt of her head.

"It's... Can't you just get the strawberries? "

"Only after I see your art."

Hesitantly, Chaeyoung removes her hand to show a little mostly finished sketch of Mina reading. Well, that explains the little frown on her face the whole time. Mina thought she was just upset about being at the library, a place none of the girls could enjoy, other than Mina. Turns out she was just focused on drawing.

"It's not great, but I-"

"I love it and I love you and you deserve strawberries," Mina says placing a kiss on Chaeyoung's forehead before walking out to get the strawberries. And the notebook and pencils. Mina wants more Chaecasso drawings of herself.


End file.
